When installing a flush bolt in the free swinging edge of a door a bore for slidably receiving the bolt must be formed in the free swinging edge of the door parallelling the free swinging edge and opening through either the top or bottom edge of the door. The required bores may be up to 20 inches in length and difficulty is, therefore, encountered in forming the required bores with the bores being formed maintained in constant spacing relative to adjacent exterior surfaces of the door throughout the length of the bore. Accordingly, a need exists for a guide for guiding a wood boring bit when forming the required bore for a door flush bolt.
Various forms of boring jigs including some which have been designed specifically for use in forming bores in doors have been heretofore provided and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,233,813, 2,561,914, 2,679,771, 3,362,447, 3,700,344 and 3,999,880. However, these jigs to be used in conjunction with forming bores are not operable in an ultimate manner in forming flush bolt receiving bores in the free swinging edges of doors.